


Like Me Better

by Nadiainklover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Saphael, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiainklover/pseuds/Nadiainklover
Summary: “Where are you going to?” Raphael asked, waving away his thoughts.“New York” Simon grinned “I traveled to Cuba to visit my family”“So what are you doing in Costa Rica?” Raphael frowned, confused“Connection flight” Simon shrugged “Unfortunately I have to wait like five hours until the next one”“That sucks” Raphael winced “Mine got delayed, so I have four hours or so”





	1. Burning through the hours talking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is a small one-shot I wrote a few weeks back while I was traveling. I got inspired by the airport and I just needed to write it down.
> 
> I hope you like it!

Raphael’s plane was delayed, which left him with four hours of waiting in the airport. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to get home. To top it all off, his computer had run out of battery and he had left his charger in the suitcase he had checked-in. Such an amateur mistake to make. 

He sighed deeply as he took a seat on the waiting area. Closing his eyes and rubbing the space between his eyebrows. He has a headache growing and it was not helping matters.

 

“Do you pencil your eyebrows?” 

 

Raphael opened his eyes slowly at the voice next to him. He was so exhausted he had not even noticed he had taken a seat next to someone.

 

“What?” Raphael asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Do you pencil them?” The guy asked pointing at Raphael’s eyebrows. “They just look too perfect not to be drawn or something”

“I do not” Raphael glared at him.

“Liar” the other man teased. He then sticked his hand out towards him “I’m Simon by the way”

 

Raphael stared at him for a moment before turning to look away. He completely ignored the man’s hand, not caring if he was being rude. 

 

“Sorry” the other said, putting his hand away. “My brain-to-mouth filter is broken and I usually blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind. I promise I’m not some weirdo that stares at other people’s eyebrows”

“No, I’m sorry” Raphael sighed, turning to look at him. “I’m just tired. I’m not this snarky usually”

“But still a bit snarky on a daily basis?” Simon grinned. “You never told me your name...”

“Raphael” he introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you Raphael” Simon smiled “So where are you traveling to?”

“Mexico” Raphael explained.

“So that’s where your accent is from!” Simon nodded “I couldn’t quite place it”

“Yeah” Raphael chuckled “I could never get rid of it”

“It’s cute” Simon smiled and then blushed, his eyes widening “oh god, I’m sorry! I told you my brain-to-mouth filter is broken”

“Don’t worry about it” Raphael laughed “Your bluntness is kinda cute as well”

 

Simon blushed even more, but still smiled shyly at him. Raphael wasn’t sure what led him to be so bold and flirt with this guy he had just met. Maybe it was his own exhaustion, though he could not deny the other man was indeed attractive. In a nerdy-kinda-way. 

 

“Where are you going to?” Raphael asked, waving away his thoughts.

“New York” Simon grinned “I traveled to Cuba to visit my family”

“So what are you doing in Costa Rica?” Raphael frowned, confused

“Connection flight” Simon shrugged “Unfortunately I have to wait like five hours until the next one”

“That sucks” Raphael winced “Mine got delayed, so I have four hours or so”

 

They continued talking for some time. Though mostly Simon led the conversation while Raphael listened. At some point Raphael stood up to get something to eat. Simon promised to look out for his things if he bought him something. Which is why the two of them found themselves eating sandwiches in the uncomfortable chairs of some empty gate.

 

“Hey! Could you lend me your charger?” Raphael asked “My computer died and I left mine at the suitcase I checked in”

“Oh sure” Simon nodded, taking the computer charger from his case.

“Thank you” Raphael sighed, taking the charger and plugging his computer.

“Do you wanna watch something?” Simon asked “We can look for something on Netflix...if you want to. It’s okay if you don’t want to” 

“Alright” Raphael nodded “We’ll have to use your account because I don’t really have one”

 

Simon had gasped dramatically at that, making Raphael roll his eyes. Once Simon had logged into his account the two of them spent a long time trying to decide on a movie or tv show to watch. They ended up watching Friends. They had to share earphones, which made them seat close together. Raphael was surprised to find he didn’t mind the closeness, and Simon didn’t seem to mind either. In fact, he looked very pleased and as if he was enjoying himself. Simon would laugh aloud at many of the jokes, even though he knew the episodes by memory. Raphael found himself relaxing slightly, enjoying the company. 

They ended talking a lot between episodes. Raphael learned Simon was on his second year studying accounting at college. A career choice he made just to please his mother, but that he enjoyed enough to keep it going. Simon also confessed his real love was in music and that he did some gigs from time to time. He had gone to Cuba to visit some relatives. His mother and sister had stayed there for a few weeks more, while Simon had to return early because of his schedule.

Raphael, on his part, explained that he had graduated from High-School the year before but had not started college yet. He was still deciding on going or not. He was not ashamed to admit his family did not have as many resources as others and that his options were not many. Raphael worked on the family business at the moment.

 

“Why are you in Costa Rica, then?” Simon asked

“I actually traveled to various countries in South America” Raphael explained “I had never been this way south. My mamá and I saved all the money for the trip, a kind of late graduation present I guess”

“Sounds fun” Simon grinned “You traveled by yourself?”

“I met with some friends in some countries” Raphael explained 

“Have you ever been in the US?” Simon asked

“I have” Raphael nodded “I lived there when I started High-School and then moved back to Mexico for my Junior year”

 

The gate area started to fill with more people as the hours progressed. The space where they were sitting got especially crowded since they were just next to the connectors and everyone wanted to charge their phones. 

 

“Would you like to go somewhere else?” Simon asked

“We could go get some coffee” Raphael suggested “I need one right now, to be honest”

“Sure!” Simon nodded “Come on, I saw a Britt Shop just down here”

 

The two of them stood up, grabbed their things and made their way towards the small coffee shop. It had a few people inside, but it was not too crowded. They each got their own coffee and Simon bought some apple pie for them to share.

 

“I am weak for apple pie” Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously

“I really like apple pie as well” Raphael chuckled “my mamá makes one that’s just heavenly”

“Ough I wish my mom knew how to bake” Simon pouted and then his eyes widened “don’t tell her I said that!”

“Your secret is safe with me” Raphael laughed

 

They drank their coffee and finished the apple pie over more conversation. Raphael confessed he had been looking at colleges in the US to study Literature. 

 

“Dude! You should totally do it!” Simon exclaimed

“Colleges are expensive though” Raphael frowned “I’m afraid I don’t have enough income to afford it”

“You could always apply to a scholarship” Simon suggested “And if you can’t, student loans are a good option I guess”

“Yeah, I donnow” Raphael shrugged “I’m still looking into it”

“Well, if you ever want to go look for schools in New York, I’m your guy” Simon grinned

 

They headed out of the coffee shop and then just wandered around. They checked the screens to find if their flights already had a gate number. Raphael’s already had, and it turned out they would be taking off soon.

 

“I should go soon” Raphael frowned at the screen. A few hours back he wanted nothing but get home, but now he wanted more time in the airport. 

“Yeah” Simon nodded, but his eyes were not as bright anymore “We don’t want you to miss your flight”

“Walk with me towards my gate” Raphael said and the two of them started to make their way there. 

 

They walked slowly, both of them subconsciously not wanting to part. Raphael wasn’t sure why, but there was something about Simon. Raphael did not usually feel attracted towards other people. Not in the sexual way others seemed to. He was demisexual, which meant that he had to form a strong emotional connection before feeling any kind of sexual attraction. And even when the emotional connection was there, it not always meant he would be sexually attracted to the person. But Simon...Simon seemed to pull Raphael towards him. Raphael wanted to have his attention. He knew he should be scared or at least a bit cautious, since they had just met and were practically strangers. But there was something about Simon that calmed Raphael and he really liked the feeling. Simon seemed to be just as interested in Raphael, which sent butterflies flying in his stomach.

When they reached the gate, they had just started calling the first passengers to board the plane. Raphael sighed, turning towards Simon who was frowning at the gate door.

 

“Thank you” Raphael spoke “for your charger and the company”

“I had a lot of fun” Simon smiled at him

“Me too” Raphael chuckled

“I promise I’m not some weirdo that approaches strangers at airports to watch friends and eat something” Simon said nervously and that earned a laugh out of Raphael.

“I am not that kind of person either” Raphael shook his head, smiling widely. 

“Hey, listen” Simon spoke before Raphael could leave “I really enjoyed your company, and I know we probably won’t see each other ever again...but I was thinking, maybe we could keep in touch? You know, email or Whatsapp or something. If you want to, that is. You don’t have to...”

“I would like that” Raphael nodded and then took a piece of paper out of his case and scribbled his phone number “text me?”

“I will” Simon breathed out, taking the piece of paper and holding it close to his chest

“It was nice meeting you, Simon” Raphael said 

“You too” Simon nodded “Have a safe flight”

“You too” Raphael nodded.

 

They stood in front of each other for an awkward moment, none of them knowing what to do or how to say goodbye. Not like they wanted to say goodbye. Finally, Simon took a deep breathed and leaned down to kiss Raphael’s cheek.

 

“Goodbye, Raphael”

“Goodbye, Simon”


	2. I don’t know what it is but I got that feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAAACK!!
> 
> Okay, so I posted the first chapter of this story a while back and I asked you guys if you wanted to read more. All of you voted yes, so here is the next chapter of a multi-chaptered story.
> 
> I changed the name of the story. The whole thing was inspired by the song "Like Me Better" by Lauv. You guys should hear it out because it is really great!!
> 
> Thanks for all the support!  
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Raphael had been back home for over a week now and he had not heard from Simon. He blamed himself for not asking for Simon’s number. The other had probably lost his phone number or threw it away. Raphael could picture him laughing with his friends. He hated himself for caring. 

“Mijo” Raphael looked up at the sound of his mother.   
“You seem distracted” Guadalupe Santiago said, looking worriedly at her son.  
“I’m fine” Raphael smiled at her  
“Are you sure?” Guadalupe asked “it is a slow day. Maybe you should take the rest day off?”  
“It might get busier later” Raphael shook his head “Seriously, I’m alright”  
“Well, how about you take care of your siblings today?” Guadalupe insisted “Go pick them up at school. Rosa and David have training today”  
“Alright” Raphael sighed, knowing his mother would not stop until he agreed.

Raphael worked at the family business. His mother owned a small bakery. They sold all sorts of pastries and breads. It wasn’t his dream job, but he enjoyed being at the shop. He had basically grown up in that shop. It used to belong to Raphael’s grandmother, and then his mother took charge. Raphael guessed he would own it after his mother, or maybe one of his siblings. 

A few hours later Raphael left the _panadería_ and drove to his younger brother's school to pick him up. Manuel was in middle-school, so he was the first one who got out. After picking him up, Raphael drove to his other siblings’s high-school. David was a freshman while Rosa was a junior.  
Rosa and David where both in the respective soccer team at school. They had training twice a week. That meant Raphael and Manuel had to wait for them to be done before they would make their way back home. Raphael and Manuel sat in the bleachers while they observed their siblings playing.

“Rapha” Manuel asked tugging at his sweater while they waited.   
“Yes?” Raphael asked looking down at his brother  
“Can I play games in your phone?” Manuel asked with a pout “I’m bored”  
“Alright” Raphael sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket “But don’t spend all the battery!”  
“Okay” Manuel smiled and opened the game app that Raphael kept just for him.

Raphael took out a book and started reading. Manuel would be entertained until the training was over, and he figured he had enough to time to get some reading done.

“Rapha?” Manuel asked again  
“Yes?” Raphael murmured, not raising his eyes away from the book.  
“Who is Simon?” Manuel asked  
“What?” Raphael snapped the book closed “Why are you asking me that?”  
“You just received a message from Simon!” Manuel explained, showing him the screen  
“Give me that” Raphael took back his phone and looked at it. Indeed, Simon had just sent a message through Whatsapp.

**[unknown]: hello, Raphael? It’s me! Simon!**

Raphael stared at the message for so long that the screen turned black. Simon had written to him! 

“Rapha” Manuel poked his side “Who is he?”  
“Just a friend” Raphael waved him off  
“Can I keep playing?” Manuel asked then.  
“No” Raphael shook his head  
“But Rapha” Manuel whined “I’m bored”  
“Just...hold on a moment” Raphael said “We’ll get home soon”

****_[Raphael]: hello_  
[Simon]: Hello!  
[Simon]: Sorry, I’ve said that already.  
 _[Raphael]: I had started to believe you wouldn’t write._  
[Simon]: Why didn’t you write first then?  
 _[Raphael]: I didn’t have your number, idiota_  
[Simon]: Oh.  
[Simon]: Right. Sorry.  
[Simon]: Also, hey! That’s offensive! 

Raphael chuckled, debating for a moment on what to reply. He had no time, however, because Manuel stood up and started running down the bleachers.

"Manuel!" Raphael called after him. He then noticed that soccer practice was over and that David and Rosa were making their way towards him.  
"Raphael has a boyfriend" Manuel said, wrinkling his nose at the word 'boyfriend'.  
" _Callate_ , Manuel!" Raphael snapped when he reached them. "I do not have a boyfriend. Not like it is any of your business"  
"Who is he?" Rosa asked, looking at her older brother with surprise.  
"No one" Raphael frowned, taking her bag for her. "Now come on. We have to be back home in time for dinner"  
"His name is Simon" Manuel started once they were inside the car.  
"Raphael's boyfriend?" David asked with a teasing grin towards Raphael.  
"He is not my boyfriend" Raphael groaned.  
"How come Manuel knows about him but we don't?" David protested  
"I was playing a game in Rapha's phone and he got a text" Manuel explained  
"From his boyfriend Simon?" Rosa asked with a giggle "Way to go Raphael! I didn't know you have a boyfriend!"  
"I do not!" Raphael protested.  
"Then who is Simon?" David asked  
"He is just a friend" Raphael rolled his eyes "I met him during my trip. He lives in New York"  
"Cool" Manuel gasped with wide eyes.  
"Is he _guapo_?" Rosa teased him.  
"If you don't shut up, I'll leave you here and drive home alone" Raphael threatened  
" _Mamá_ will kill you if you do that" David pointed out.  
“Well, she’ll kill you when she finds out it was you and Manuel that broke Mrs. Sanchez's window playing baseball in the backyard" Raphael smirked at him through the rearview mirror.  
"What if I tell her?" Rosa grinned  
"Then you'll have to find someone to drive you to that party you want to go to on Friday" Raphael said with a shrug.

Rosa pouted, but said nothing more. Raphael smirked once more, he knew he had the upper hand being the oldest brother. No matter how hard his siblings teased him or tried to bother him, he always knew where to poke in order to get back at them. 

***

None of his siblings said anything to his mother, and he was glad for that. He really did not feel like explaining the situation to his mother. Not like there was a situation, there was nothing going on with Simon. They met in the airport, got along well enough and Simon had texted him. The fact that Raphael felt his stomach clenching just thinking about Simon meant nothing.   
It was just after dinner when Simon sent another message to him. Raphael had just retired to his bedroom for the night. After reading Simon's message, Raphael stood up and locked the door of his bedroom.

**[Simon]: Can I call you?**

Raphael stared at the message until the screen turned black. What was he supposed to answer? Could Simon call him? They lived in different countries! Though maybe the call would be through whatsapp, so they just needed internet. Would it be just a call? A video call? How was Raphael supposed to react in this kind of situation?   
It seemed that Raphael’s hands knew before he made up his mind, though. Without thinking about what he was doing Raphael unlocked his phone and responded to Simon’s message. He barely had time to reflect on his decision when his phone started to vibrate in his hand. He gulped, but answered the call.

_“Aló?”_ He answered, cursing inwardly for his Spanish.  
“Raphael?” He heard Simon on the other side of the line “hello?”  
“Hello” Raphael said, moving to sit by his window.   
“Hey!” Simon said, his voice sounding relieved “Sorry for calling so late! I wasn’t sure what time it is with you...is it like really late? Did I wake you? Omg I am so sorry! This is so stupid...we can talk another time. Or not. Only if you want to-“  
“Simon! Breathe” Raphael chuckled “it’s only 9pm here”  
“Oh!” Simon said “it’s 10pm here”  
“You’re in New York, right?” Raphael asked, his forehead resting in the cold window “Yeah, that’s just an hour ahead so don’t worry about it”  
“Where are you?” Simon asked “I mean...like in what country?”  
“I live in Mexico” Raphael answered.  
“Wow! It’s a good thing I am using internet to call you otherwise it would be a very expensive call”   
“Why are you calling?” Raphael decided to ask  
“Oh...well” Simon stumbled over his words “I wanted to talk to you? I mean...I really had a good time at the airport. And I know it is like the weirdest first meeting kinda-thing, but I thought you were really cool and stuff. So I thought we could get to know each other! Online, I mean, obviously...but I’m not a big fan of texting soooo...”  
“I can see that with how much you talk” Raphael replied.  
“Sorry! I know I am rambling. I do that a lot...especially when I’m nervous”  
“It's alright. I don't mind too much" Raphael said, surprising himself with the confession. 

Raphael and Simon talked for hours that night. It was so unlike anything Raphael would ever do, but there was something about Simon. Since the day they met, Simon managed to get to Raphael. It was weird and unsettling for him, yet he did not mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Leave your comments and kudos :)
> 
> Next chapter coming on Wednesday


	3. I might get to too much talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to publish a new chapter on Wednesday...I'm sorry I didn't. I had the chapter ready and it just slipped my mind to publish :P
> 
> But here is the new chapter!
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading :) I'm glad you've liked it so far!

Simon was in cloud nine. It had been a month after that first time he texted Raphael and since then they had been talking nonstop. Simon was not used to texting so much, but he had grown used to it by now. Usually, Simon was very forgetful about his phone. He used to leave it at home all the time, or at the bottom of his backpack and forget it was there. He also was terrible with responding to messages. He was just too absent-minded...but not with Raphael. With Raphael it was different. Simon found himself checking his phone all the time, trying to see if Raphael had replied to his messages.  
By now, they had a whole scheduled planned out. Raphael knew the times in which Simon was in class and Simon knew the times in which Raphael was at work. Simon knew not to call Raphael in the middle of the day, they kept the calls for the nights. The first time they had talked on the phone they both had been hesitant and a bit nervous. Raphael hid it well with his calculated words and air of confidence, Simon not so much. He would stutter and get tongue-tied all the time. But now, after a month of talking to each other, they had grown much more comfortable.  
Simon knew he had a massive crush on Raphael. He felt a bit silly sometimes, seeing as they lived in different countries and they probably would never meet again. For all Simon knew, Raphael was lying to him all the time. There was no way for Simon to know if what Raphael told him about his job and family were true. But Simon had the feeling Raphael was being honest. Even though Raphael was grumpy and sarcastic most of the time, Simon knew he was actually a big softy on the inside. He was funny and interesting. Plus, he was really attractive for what Simon remembered.  
Unfortunately, Raphael wasn’t very active on social media. He had Facebook and Instagram, and they followed each other. Raphael had actually liked some of Simon’s photos on Instagram, but he barely posted any photos himself. The only thing Simon had was his memory to remember how Raphael looked. Simon had contemplated making a video call, but he was too nervous to ask in fear Raphael would shut down the idea. 

“Earth to Simon!”

A hand waved in front of him. He blinked and looked up to see Isabelle and Clary standing in front of him.  
Clary was his best friend since kindergarten. They had grown up together and were almost like siblings to each other. The two of them tried to date in High-School, but they quickly realized they were better off as friends. Soon after Clary had started dating his now-boyfriend Jace Herondale and that had been that.  
Isabelle Lightwood was Jace’s sister. Jace had been adopted by the Lightwoods when he was really young. When Jace started dating Clary, he had introduced her to his siblings. Of course Simon had tagged along, and that is how he met Isabelle. Izzy a really good friend of his. She was stunningly beautiful and had a tendency to flirt every ten seconds, but it was all in good humor.  
Another member of their group of friends was Izzy’s older brother, Alec. Back in High-School Simon was sure the other didn’t like him too much, but it could have been that Alec was just really serious in general. He hung out with them just because of his siblings, actually. However, once you got past his hard exterior, Simon knew Alec was really nice. Now, after friends of hanging out, they got along well enough. They weren’t exactly best friends, but they got along. Alec was actually a few years older than them. Everyone had been in Junior year when Alec started college. That’s where he met his now-boyfriend Magnus Bane. And so, the sparkling man became a constant in their gatherings. Simon actually really liked Magnus, even though he refused to call him by his real name. But he was really funny and a nice person all around.

“Simon!” Clary said, taking a seat next to him “What has you so distracted?”  
“Sorry” Simon said “I have an exam tomorrow and I’ve been trying to study”  
“Well, looking at your phone won’t help” Izzy pointed out.  
“I was just checking!” Simon defended himself.  
“Is it your online boyfriend?” Izzy teased him.  
“He’s not my boyfriend” Simon grumbled.

Just at that moment his phone pinged. Simon looked down at it and saw that Raphael had sent an attachment.

_**[Raphael]: Manuel tried to help in the bakery today. [photo attached]** _

The photo showed a little boy that looked a lot like Raphael. He was covered in flour and he had what looked like egg yolk all over his front. He was standing in the middle of a kitchen, frowning at the camera.

“Why won’t you tell us his name?” Clary asked.  
“Because then you will stalk him online and I don’t you guys to scare him off” Simon protested, locking his phone.  
“We would never!” Izzy fake gasped.  
“Please” Simon rolled his eyes. “You already have and you know it”  
“It’s not fair you have so many friends online because of all your superhero books” Izzy sighed.  
“that ‘superhero stuff’ are called comics! And I am very popular in the fandom, thank you very much” Simon huffed  
“Come on Simon” Clary pleaded “We just want to see him”  
“No way” Simon shook his head. “It is not happening, so just drop it.”  
“Fine” Clary sighed.  
“Well, the boys are waiting for us” Izzy said as she stood up “Are you guys coming?”

Simon nodded, but he had unlocked his phone in order to answer Raphael. Izzy and Clary shared a look and then started to pull him up so they could get going.

**[Simon]: Poor kid**  
**[Simon]: Why do I suspect he looks exactly like you did when you were his age?**  
**[Simon]: He’s adorable.**  
_**[Raphael]: Callate**_

_***_

__

Three months after they met and Simon was trying to grow up the nerve to make a video call with Raphael. They had actually mentioned it a few times, but never got around to it. Now though, Simon couldn’t keep waiting. His feelings towards Raphael had grown significantly in the last few months. He knew it was no longer just a crush, but something that was getting much more serious. It scared Simon, feeling so strongly about Raphael when they were so far away. He was convinced the other would never feel the same way about him, that his feelings were unrequited. He was already working on getting rid of them, but it was not working. So that night while he and Raphael texted each other, he made the decision to take a leap.

**[Simon]: hey, this might sound crazy.**  
**[Simon]: Would it be okay if I called?**  
**[Simon]: like in a video?**  
**[Simon]: I mean, a video call.**

He breathed out and tried to relax a bit. He tensed again, however, when he saw that Raphael had read the text messages. He waited for a response, seeing how Raphael typed and then deleted. After a few minutes with no response, however, Simon started to get even more anxious. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe Raphael didn’t want to have a video call with him.

**[Simon]: you know what? forget it.  
[Simon]: We don’t have to do that.**

Simon almost cried when the texts were marked as read right away. Maybe Raphael was trying to form a response that would not hurt his feelings. Maybe he was just ignoring Simon. And then he finally replied and Simon freaked out even more.

**_[Raphael]: No_**  
**_[Raphael]: I mean, we can video call._**  
**[Simon]: Are you sure?**  
**[Simon]: We really don’t have to if you don’t want.**  
_**[Raphael]: shut up, idiota. Of course I want to.**_

Simon smiled widely at the last text. His hands trembled as he held his phone, but he tried to calm down. It would not do if he was seen as all nervous when they finally saw each other through the camera. Though Simon was sure he would still look nervous anyway. Without thinking too much about it, Simon pressed the small camera icon on top of the screen. He waited as the call dialed and then Raphael responded.  
The air left Simon’s lungs as soon as Raphael appeared on his screen. He was wearing a dark blue button-down shirt. His hair was gelled in a similar way to how Simon remembered. He had grown a stuble, though and Simon almost died at the sight of it. He suddenly felt self-conscious in his spider-man shirt and untamed hair. He should have cleaned up a little bit before calling.

“Hello?” Raphael said when Simon said nothing.  
“Hi!” Simon exclaimed right away “Hello...I uh, wow! It’s so good to see you.”  
“You too” Raphael chuckled.  
“I was nervous you would not agree to this” Simon confessed “And I thought I had to survive with the memory I had of you to know what you look like. I have to say, I am glad you look just the same. Except for the beard, that’s weird. Not like your beard is weird! I actually really like it. Like, it a completely normal and not weird kind of way…”

Simon trailed off as Raphael started laughing. He was left in awe at the sight of the other man with a grin on his face. Simon wanted to take a screenshot, but Raphael stopped laughing too soon for him to do it.

“And you ramble just as much as I remember” Raphael commented.  
“Shut up” Simon mumbled.  
“Don’t worry, it’s also as cute as I remember”

Raphael had the nerve to wink at him and Simon knew he was blushing furiously. He tried to glare at the other, but instead he smiled shyly.

“You think I’m cute?” Simon asked  
“I said your rambling is cute” Raphael said.  
“It’s the same thing”  
“It’s not!” Raphael protested  
“It totally is” Simon teased.  
“Por Dios” The other sighed.

From there the ice was broken and soon they got caught into a conversation. Raphael talked about his day at the bakery he worked at that was owned by his mother. Simon got to see how soft Raphael’s eyes and voice turned as he talked about his family. He secretly loved that he was able to see this side of Raphael. Simon doubted there were many people that Raphael trusted.  
Simon, in turn, talked about his classes and his friends. He got into a rant about the latest marvel movie and Raphael listened and even asked questions. Simon was so used of having people just tune him out as he ranted or even ignored him, but not Raphael. 

“I think I should go to sleep” Raphael said, hiding a yawn behind his hand. “I had to drive my sister to a friend’s house early tomorrow”  
“Yeah, I have an 9am class” Simon sighed. “Goodnight Raphael. I am really glad we video chatted”  
“Me too” Raphael smiled at him “Goodnight Simon”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and kudos!
> 
> Next chapter is coming on Wednesday
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/bookmarked12/?hl=es-la


	4. To Not Know Who I Am

Raphael’s mother was driving everyone in the house crazy. Not like he would ever dare say that aloud. He valued his life too much to ever complain. But the fact still stood that Guadalupe Santiago was a tyrant whenever they were receiving visits.

Magnus Bane, a family friend, was coming to visit. Raphael actually met in middle school and they studied together until Raphael moved back to Mexico. They became friends because both of them were the outcasts of the school. Raphael was always teased for being Mexican and Magnus for being Asian. Raphael beat a kid once for teasing Magnus about his eyes, and they have been friends ever since.  
Guadalupe Santiago had taken Magnus into her home immediately, especially after learning about Magnus’s home situation. Magnus lived with his father, though the man was never around. Magnus had to basically grow up together. And even though Magnus was very independent himself, but he was grateful for how the Santiagos had taken him under their wing. Though Raphael’s living situation was not that good either. His father was the reason they had moved from Mexico to New York. But then Raphael’s father could not keep a steady job and he turned into a drunk and abusive father. Raphael’s mother left him at last, but they had to move back to Mexico because they could no longer afford to live in New York. Raphael was half-way through high school when they moved back.   
But Raphael and Magnus stayed in touch. As Magnus grew older he started to take advantage of his father’s money. He traveled to Mexico whenever he could get away with it. Once he turned 18 he left his home and started living by himself. He still keeps in touch with his father every once in a while, but their relationship is strained. The Santiagos are more Magnus’s family than his own father. Which is why he was taking a week off college to visit them.  
That meant that Guadalupe wanted the house to be spotless so they could receive Magnus. Raphael had already prepared the extra bed in his room for Magnus to sleep in. He and his siblings had cleaned the whole house while their mother went to the market to get all the food they would need. 

Raphael took the family car and drove to the airport in order to pick him up. It wasn’t too hard to spot his friend as he walked out of the arrivals. The man sparkled from head to toe. His hair had red highlights and it was styled up in spikes. He wore a black jacket that seemed to shine with glitter and a sparkly golden shirt underneath. His pants were so tight they couldn’t have been too comfortable and his heeled boots were clearly not for a comfortable trip. Raphael shook his head at all the attention he was getting, but he had to admit he was glad to see his old friend.

“My grumpy cat!” Magnus cried as soon as he saw him.  
“Don’t call me that” Raphael scowlded  
“I missed you!” Magnus pulled him into a hug. Even though Raphael pretended to resist for a moment, he still hugged him back.  
“It’s good to have you back” Raphael smirked at him.  
“I couldn’t leave you without my magnificent presence for too long” 

Raphael chuckled and helped him carry his bags to the car. It didn’t matter that Magnus was just staying for a few days, he always brought a bunch of stuff with him. On the way back home Magnus talked non-stop about his boyfriend. Raphael, of course, already knew all about it. Magnus insisted on video chatting every other day just to gush about Alec Lightwood. Raphael had never met him personally, but their whole relationship was spread all over Magnus’s social media, so it wasn’t too hard for Raphael to find out the details. 

“You have to meet him” Magnus was saying “I feel like you would get along really well”  
“For what you’ve told me, I don’t think that’s going to be the case” Raphael scoffed.  
“True” Magnus chuckled “But I still want you to meet him”  
“You should have brought him then” Raphael said “You know mamá would have been delighted”  
“He didn’t want to” Magnus pouted “Something about a family dinner he couldn’t miss”

They reached home soon enough. Magnus burst inside right away, calling for Guadalupe and announcing his arrival. Of course Raphael’s mother rushed to greet him. After embracing him tightly and complaining about how skinny he was getting, Guadalupe let Magnus settle in. 

“Magnus!” Rosa called as soon as she saw him.  
“Rosa!” Magnus exclaimed, hugging her closely. “Well look at you! so grown up”

Soon Magnus was engulfed in hugs from David and Manuel. Everyone in Raphael’s family was attached to Magnus. He was like another brother to all of them. Soon they were all sitting in the living room while Magnus handed out gifts to all of them.   
Raphael was glad to see his family so happy with the presence of his best friend. Even though he would never admit to say it out loud, he had really missed Magnus. That was until dinner started and Manuel started asking question to Magnus.

“Magnus, do you know Rapha’s boyfriend?”

Raphael almost choked on his drink, Rosa and David tried not to laugh and failed, Guadalupe and Magnus stared in confusion and interest at Raphael.

“Rapha has a boyfriend?” Magnus grinned at him.  
“I do not” Raphael scowled and then glared at his little brother “Callate Manuel!”  
“Come on Raphael, don’t be shy” Magnus teased “Why don’t you tell me about this boy?”  
“There isn’t a boy!” Raphael exclaimed.  
“His name is Simon” David said.  
“They talk all the time” Rosa added.  
“Raphael” Guadalupe said, looking at her son “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing someone?”  
“I’m not seeing anybody!” Raphael said.  
“Then who is this...Seamus?” Magnus asked.  
“Simon” Raphael corrected immediately. “We’re just friends”  
“uh huh” Magnus smirked.  
“He lives in New York” Manuel explained to Magnus “And you live in New York, so you must know him!”  
“I don’t think I do” Magnus hummed and turned back to his best friend “Though now I have to meet him! Is he a student? In what part of New York does he live?”  
“I’m not telling you anything” Raphael glared at Magnus.  
“Rapha has a boyfriend!” David and Rosa started to sing together.  
“Alright, everyone settle down!” Guadalupe exclaimed “If Raphael says they’re just friends, then we believe him. Now stop teasing your brother and finish your dinner”

Everyone obeyed, though Magnus kept giving him teasing grins and Raphael just knew the conversation was far from over. 

***

**[Simon]: How was dinner?**  
 _[Raphael]: It was okay. A friend is over visiting and my family was delighted to see him._  
[Simon]: That’s nice.  
[Simon]: A friend of mine traveled to Mexico.  
[Simon]: Well, he’s not really my friend.  
[Simon]: He’s Izzy’s brother’s boyfriend.  
 _[Raphael]: Sounds complicated_  
[Simon]: Kinda  
[Simon]: Not really if you think about it. 

“Who are you texting?”

Raphael jumped at the sudden closeness of his best friend. He locked his phone and glared at Magnus, who was looking over his shoulder. The other just smiled innocently before settling down next to him on Raphael’s bed.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Magnus asked.  
“He’s not my boyfriend” Raphael sighed.  
“Yet”   
“What?”   
“He is not your boyfriend yet” Magnus said with a grin.  
“I don’t think he’ll ever be” Raphael shook his head.  
“Why not?” Magnus frowned. “Do you like him?”  
“I think I do” Raphael nodded carefully “But it’s impossible. I mean, we live in different countries and we’ve just met once…”  
“But you talk often, right?” Magnus asked pointing at Raphael’s phone  
“Yeah” Raphael sighed “But I don’t know. For all I know he could be lying to me about everything”  
“How did you met?” Magnus asked.  
“At the airport like five months ago” Raphael explained “I was coming back from my trip to South America and he was traveling back to New York”  
“And you kept in touch?”  
“We exchanged phone numbers and then just kept texting to each other” Raphael shrugged “It’s nothing special”  
“Let me see him!” Magnus asked. “Show me his Instagram or Facebook”  
“No” Raphael frowned.  
“Why not?” Magnus asked.  
“Because then you will stalk him” Raphael said.  
“I would never!” Magnus gasped.  
“You would” Raphael rolled his eyes  
“Maybe just a little” Magnus shrugged “But only because I want to make sure he is right for you!”

Raphael sighed, but still he unlocked his phone and searched for Simon’s instagram. He handed the phone back to Magnus and the other took it eagerly. 

“Omg!” Magnus gasped as soon as he took the phone.  
“What?” Raphael frowned.  
“I totally know your boyfriend” Magnus grinned  
“You know him?” Raphael’s eyebrows raised “How?”  
“He’s one of Alexander’s friends” Magnus explained “Well, kinda. But he hangs out with Isabelle and Clarissa”  
“Clary and Izzy” Raphael repeated the names Simon had talked about countless of times. “You are Izzy’s brother’s boyfriend!”  
“Well, look at that!” Magnus laughed “How small is the world!”  
“I can’t believe you know Simon” Raphael breathed out.  
“I can’t believe you like Samson” Magnus winced “I have to say, I never thought nerdy would be your type”  
“Shut up” Raphael scowled, but his cheeks were burning.  
“Oh I can’t wait to go back and ask him about you!” Magnus exclaimed. “He is so easy to tease”  
“No! You are not allowed to tease him!” Raphael snapped  
“What? Why??”  
“Because you’ll scare him off!” Raphael exclaimed “I’m convinced nothing will happen between us, but he’s still my friend and I don’t need you ruining that for me!”  
“I will not ruin anything” Magnus rolled his eyes “Stop being so dramatic”  
“I’m not-”  
“If anything!” Magnus cut in “I’m going to help you”  
“What?”  
“Yeah! I’m gonna tell him all the wonderful things about you and why he should ask you out!”  
“We live in different countries!” Raphael shook his head “There is no ‘going out’ for us”  
“Long-distance relationships are a thing, you know?”   
“I don’t want a long-distance relationship” Raphael said “We barely know each other. It’s stupid to think we could be anything more than friends when we’ve only met once”  
“You never know” Magnus said.  
“I do know” Raphael frowned “Simon and I, that could never happen”

***

Magnus returned to New York a week after that. And even though he had promised Raphael not to tease Simon, he still could talk to the guy. Or just drop a hint that he knew Raphael, maybe find a way for Simon to tell him everything without actually asking. 

So Magnus posted on Instagram. It wasn’t too much, at least he didn’t think so. Just a small photo he had convinced Raphael to take with him. They were standing at the backyard of the Santiago family. Raphael had his arms crossed, glaring at the camera, while Magnus stood with his arm wrapped around Raphael’s shoulders and grinning widely.   
He posted it a few minutes before meeting his friends for coffee. As he had expected, the reaction was immediately. As soon as he walked inside the shop, Simon was all over him demanding answers.

“Calm down Sheldon” Magnus grumbled.  
“How do you know Raphael?!” Simon exclaimed “Are you...are you guys like...together? Omg! Are you cheating on Alec? How dare you! And make it public! And with Raphael! I feel betrayed-”  
“Shut up Lewis” Alec said, crossing his arms.  
“I’m not cheating on Alexander” Magnus scoffed, taking a seat next to his boyfriend.  
“They why is there a photo of you with Raphael looking all cozy?”   
“Raphael is like a brother to me” Magnus explained “We met a long time ago. He is actually who I was visiting during my trip”  
“He never said anything about knowing you” Simon mumbled.  
“I don’t think he knew you knew me” Magnus shrugged “Now, Shelly, what I would like to know is how you know Raphael”  
“We’re friends” Simon shrugged, blushing at the attention he was getting.  
“Is he your online boyfriend?” Izzy teased him.  
“He is not my boyfriend!” Simon exclaimed.  
“He totally is” Clary grinned  
“I am just going to say this once, so listen up Seamus” Magnus said, suddenly serious “If you ever hurt Raphael, I will make sure nobody ever hears from you again. Do you understand me?”  
“Y-Yes sir” Simon gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Next chapter coming on Wednesday :)  
> Leave your comments and kudos
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Let the Day Just Pass Us By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I know I've been gone for a very long time. I am so sorry for that. I had a hard time organizing everything I have to do and then finding inspiration to write. 
> 
> But here is the new chapter! I promise the next one won't take as long as this one did to be published. I'm always half-way through writing it, so maybe some time next week.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that has been reading this story. It really means the world to me that you like it and want more :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Raphael and Simon met almost a year ago. It feels like longer sometimes and there are times when it feels like just a few months. Simon and Raphael are closer than ever. They text daily and video-chat at least once a week. They tell eachother everything and sometimes the distance between them doesn’t feel that big. Talking so often, however, has only helped their feelings for each other to grow. Of course, both of them tip-toe around the subject. Though both know there is a special connection between them.   
Now, though, all of Simon’s friends knew about Raphael and Raphael’s family knew about Simon because of Magnus. Magnus Bane is a close friend of Raphael. Guadalupe Santiago is like a mother to Magnus and they talk constantly. So of course the gossip about Simon would reach Guadalupe and Raphael’s siblings at some point. Simon, on his part, was not left without teasing. Ever since Clary and Izzy found out Raphael’s name, they would constantly ask him about how things were going and tried to get him to confess his feelings.

“I just don’t understand why you won’t tell him” Clary frowned over her cup of coffee.  
“Because we’re friends!” Simon exclaimed from across the table “I don’t want to ruin that”  
“That’s a foolish answer and you know it” Clary rolled her eyes.   
“It’s not!” Simon protested “I really care about him and I would rather have him as just my friend than not have him at all”  
“Wow” Clary said, stunned “I didn’t know he meant that much to you...I mean, you didn’t tell us about him until Magnus told us”  
“I know and I’m sorry” Simon winced “I just...this thing between Raphael and I...I wanted to keep it to myself for a while, enjoy it before everyone started making questions and comments”  
“You know we’re just trying to help you, right?” Clary asked “We don’t mean to tease you too much and if it really bothers you-”  
“It doesn’t” Simon shook his head “It actually feels good finally being able to talk to someone about him.”

*** 

“So how’s lover-boy?” Magnus grinned at the screen of his phone.  
“Magnus, shut up” Raphael rolled his eyes on the other side of the video-call.  
“oh come on!” Magnus chuckled “I really want to know”  
“You probably know how is he more than I” Raphael pointed out “You see him more often”  
“Jealous?” Magnus winked.  
“Of you? Never” Raphael rolled his eyes again,  
“I do have a serious question, though” Magnus said. “When are you going to ask Sean out?”  
“His name is Simon” Raphael frowned. “It’s ridiculous that you keep calling him with all these stupid names-”  
“Don’t change the subject!” Magnus snapped “Focus! When are you going to ask him out?”  
“In case you haven’t noticed, we live in different countries” Raphael deadpanned “Asking him out is not even an option”  
“But would you ask him out if you were in the same country?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.  
“Why are you even asking?” Raphael sighed exasperated “We’re just friends!”  
“But don’t you want to be more?” Magnus insisted.  
“Magnus-”   
“No, listen to me!” Magnus cut him off “I know you feel something for him. I may not understand what you see in that guy, but you obviously like him and he obviously like him back. So why not do something about it?”  
“Because we live in different countries!” Raphael snapped.  
“Long-distance relationships are a thing, you know?”  
“And how often to they work out?” Raphael asked instead “You’re right, I do like Simon. A lot. And I don’t understand it either. But what I do understand is that I don’t want to lose him. We’ve only been in the same place once and then everything is either on a video-call or through text message. How is a relationship supposed to work that way? If it doesn’t work out then I would be losing Simon forever and I really can’t have that. Plus, he deserves a real relationship, not some weird thing online”  
“You’re not a weird thing online” Magnus sighed “But I do understand, and I won’t keep insisting on it. I just want to see you happy and if Seamus could do that…”  
“His name is Simon” Raphael frowned “But thank you, amigo. Maybe someday we’ll actually be in the same country”  
“Maybe” Magnus mused and then brightened immediately “Now, tell me about your summer plans!”

***

Summer break came as a relief to everyone. Simon was glad to finally have some time in which he did not have to worry about assignments that were due or making sure he was taking the right amount of notes. Now Simon had a little bit over two months to just relax and enjoy the break. He was particularly excited because summer break meant he could talk more often with Raphael. The Mexican worked at his family’s bakery, but he usually was able to answer text messages while he was working. Which is what they were doing right now.

[Simon]: Summer break is awesome.  
[Raphael]: Do you have any plans for the break?  
[Simon]: Not really.  
[Simon]: I’m thinking maybe get a summer job.  
[Simon]: But I’m not sure.

Simon’s texting with Raphael was interrupted when he received a text from Clary telling him to meet her and the others at the coffee shop they usually went to. With a sigh, Simon got ready and left his house to meet with his friends.   
At the coffee shop he found everyone already there. Clary had ordered for him, so he just took a seat next to her. 

“So what’s up?” Simon asked, looking at everyone around the table.  
“We’re discussing our plans for the summer” Izzy grinned at him.  
“Cool” Simon nodded “What are you all doing?”  
“We’re actually planning on traveling” Clary started “Izzy thought about it, and we all just thought it would be great if we went somewhere together!”  
“Wait...like travel the whole group?” Simon asked “Are we talking road-trip?”  
“There’s no any of us could survive a road trip with you” Jace scoffed, but he had a small smirk on his lips that let Simon know he was just joking.  
“Hey!” Simon protested “I’ll have you know I make the best road-trip playlists!”  
“We’re actually thinking traveling outside of the country” Magnus cut in.  
“And go where?” Simon asked with wide eyes “Because...let me remind you, we’re all poor students that can’t afford traveling to like...Europe or Australia”  
“We’re actually thinking about visiting your boyfriend” Magnus grinned wickedly.  
“I don’t have a boyfriend” Simon frowned.  
“You keep telling yourself that” Izzy winked at him.  
“Listen, we’re not actually traveling just to visit our dear Raphael” Magnus explained “But we thought we could travel to Mexico!”  
“You’re joking right?” Simon asked with wide eyes “There’s no way I could afford traveling to Mexico on such a short notice!”  
“I’ll take care of everything” Magnus waved his hand in dismiss. “It’s my father’s money and he won’t care what I do with it”  
“I’m not letting you pay for everything!” Simon protested.  
“You can pay for dinner once we’re there” Magnus said.  
“That’s crazy!” Simon shook his head.  
“Come on Simon” Clary pouted “We can all pitch in a bit and it will be fun for all of us to travel together!”  
“I don’t….I don’t know” Simon sighed.  
“Just think about it” Izzy said gently “And also, think that maybe you’ll get to see Raphael again”  
“I’ll think about it” Simon nodded, defeated. 

***

Later that night, Raphael video-called him. Simon had been thinking the whole day about the idea of traveling. He wasn’t too fond of letting Magnus pay for everything, but he guessed he could scratch some money to at least contribute. Chances like this one would not come often, he reasoned. Plus, if it meant he could actually see Raphael again...He didn’t dare think too much about that part. So when Raphael called him, he was a bit nervous to answer, but he did anyway because he would never give up the chance of speaking with Raphael.

“Hey!” Raphael greeted him as soon as the connection between their calls was stable.  
“Hey yourself” Simon smiled. 

Raphael was in his room, for what Simon could see. He was on his computer, sitting down on his bed. Simon was also on his computer, but he was sitting down in front of his desk.

“How was the bakery today?” Simon asked him.  
“It was alright” Raphael shrugged “Rosa helped today. Mamá said she will pay her for working during the summer”  
“You guys are on summer break already?” Simon wondered.  
“It started this week” Raphael sighed tiredly.  
“Don’t sound too excited” Simon chuckled  
“Summer is not really that big of a deal for me” Raphael shrugged “I’m not studying, so nothing really changes for me. Except that now I have to help mamá take care of my siblings because they’re home all day”  
“Send them off to summer camp!” Simon said “My mom sent me on so many summer camps because I get too restless during summer for her to handle”  
“I feel sorry for your mother, dealing with you as a child”   
“Hey! I wasn’t that bad!”  
“So you say” Raphael laughed. “Anyway, David wants to learn to play the guitar so I guess we’ll find a way to get him into some classes. Manuel...I’m not actually sure.”  
“You’ll figure something out” Simon smiled “Or just take him with you to the bakery! He can charm all the ladies into buying some cakes”  
“Not a bad idea” Raphael mused “What about you? Any plans for the summer?”  
“Well...not really” Simon trailed off “I mean...Everyone’s planning a trip. You know, the whole gang. The idea is that we go somewhere together”  
“Like a road-trip?” Raphael’s eyebrows raised “I pity them for having to deal with you for extended period of times in one car”  
“I take offence to that!” Simon protested and then pouted “Jace said the same”  
“Smart man” Raphael chuckled.  
“Shut up” Simon pouted. “It wouldn’t be a road-trip”  
“It sounds fun nonetheless”  
“I guess...” Simon nodded “I mean, yeah! Of course it will be fun. I just…”  
“What’s wrong?” Raphael frowned “You don’t want to go?”  
“I do! I really do” Simon nodded “But...well, Magnus came up with this plan...but I don’t know”  
“Oh god” Raphael groaned “Did he suggest you go to Peru? Please tell me he didn’t!”  
“Not Peru...no. But I feel like there’s a story there and I want to know!” Simon said.  
“There is a story alright” Raphael chuckled “But right now is not the time for it. Tell me what Magnus planned”  
“Magnus wants us to go to Mexico” Simon breathed out “To...visit you, more specifically”

Raphael was silent for a very long time that Simon feared he had not heard him. But Raphael’s eyebrows had flown up into his hairline and he was staring at Simon with wide eyes. Simon made sure the screen had not freezed and then he coughed awkwardly, trying to avoid looking at Raphael in the eyes.

“I told him it was crazy” Simon started “I mean, he said we would be traveling to Mexico and that you’re not the only reason we’re going. He just said we could go and that it would be fun and that maybe we could go see you. But obviously, he’s insane. I mean, you’re probably busy with the bakery and your family and everything. And we probably won’t go anyway. It’s such short notice and completely crazy and I-”  
“Simon” Raphael spoke and Simon instantly quieted. “Would you?”  
“Would I what?” Simon asked, almost afraid.  
“Would you come to Mexico?” Raphael clarified “To...visit me”  
“I...yeah” Simon said breathless “Of course I would. Are you kidding me? There’s nothing cooler than that!”  
“A moment ago you said it was crazy” Raphael pointed out.  
“Well...I mean” Simon stumbled over his words “It is kinda crazy...but not so much if you’re okay with it. Are you? Okay with it? I mean...It wouldn’t be just me, unfortunately. There’s Magnus and Alec, and of course Clary and Izzy and Jace…”  
“If it means you get to come to Mexico, I really don’t care how many people there is” Raphael said honestly.   
“Really?” Simon brightened.  
“Simon, we’ve known each other for a whole year and we’ve only met once!” Raphael chuckled “I would like to see you again”  
“Me too” Simon beamed.  
“Good” Raphael smiled back “Now, knowing Magnus he probably already planned the whole thing. I bet Mamá will be telling me tomorrow morning about our new plans for the summer”  
“Oh god, would Magnus really talk to your mom?” Simon asked with wide eyes.   
“The two of them are really tight” Raphael rolled his eyes, but he had a fond look on his face. “My mother will insist on hosting you all”  
“No way! We’ll get a hotel somewhere and we can meet! The two of us! There’s no need for your family to make room for the six of us”  
“I guess we’ll see” Raphael shrugged.  
“Oh my god are we really talking about me going to Mexico?” Simon grinned “Like...we’ll get to see each other! Face to face”  
“I know” Raphael chuckled.  
“Is it crazy if I say I’m really excited to see you?”  
“Only if it’s crazy if I say I’m really excited to see you too.”  
“I’m going to Mexico!!” Simon laughed in joy and Raphael joined him.


	6. I'd stay for a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Here is a new chapter :) Thanks for everyone that has been reading and supporting my story. It means the world to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Raphael was restless, though he tried to hide it. He was at the Arrivals part of the airport waiting for a familiar face to come out of the door. After some weeks of planning and getting everything ready, Simon was finally visiting Mexico. Of course, he was coming with his friends, so it wasn’t just him. But Raphael was still excited to see the other. After a bit more of a year, Raphael and Simon would meet face-to-face. Raphael found it fitting their big reunion would be at an airport, when they had met at one for the first time. The thought sent butterflies through his stomach. He would never admit he was nervous, but the truth was he could barely keep himself from pacing.

He was so deep in thought he did not realize someone had come out of the doors in front of him and approached him. Raphael jumped when he was suddenly engulfed in a hug. He recognized the person right away, of course.

“Magnus!” Raphael snapped at the other man.   
“Oh my grumpy cat I’ve missed you!” Magnus said, hugging him even tighter.  
“We just saw each other” Raphael grumbled “Do let go of me”  
“You’re no fun” Magnus pouted, but he loosed his hold enough to grin at him.

Raphael rolled his eyes fondly at the other man before looking towards the door. If Magnus was already here, that meant everyone else he came with would be as well. And indeed, as soon as his eyes turned towards the door a group of five people came out. Raphael ignored most of them, his eyes locked with the figure walking next to the red-haired.   
Simon looked up and he found Raphael already looking at him. He stumbled a bit, before a grin took over his face. He let go of his suitcase, running towards Raphael. The hispanic man separated himself from Magnus and approached the other, catching him in a hug as soon as they were close.

“Oh my god it’s really you” Simon whispered against Raphael’s ear, tightening his hold on the other.

Raphael hugged him back just as fiercely, not caring about the rest of the people surrounding them. They held each other for some time before finally letting go, staying close to each other.

“Welcome to Mexico” Raphael grinned.  
“You guys are disgusting” Someone said behind them.

The two of them pulled away and turned to everyone else. Simon sticked his tongue out at Jace, Clary and Izzy grinning at them teasingly.

“Oh let them be” Clary gushed “This is their reunion moment!”  
“Shut up” Simon grumbled, blushing in embarrassment.  
“You must be Clary” Raphael extended nodded at her.  
“I am” Clary grinned “Nice to meet you”  
“Likewise” Raphael nodded.  
“I’m Izzy” the black-haired girl stepped forward “And I’ll crush you if you ever hurt Simon”  
“Izzy!!” Simon cried out in horror.  
“I have to admit I thought Simon made you up” Jace told him.  
“Omg you guys” Simon protested “Just shut up!”

Everyone laughed at Simon’s distress, though not in a mean way. Raphael nudged him once, chuckling but giving him a fond look. Simon smiled shyly, but he was still blushing softly.

“So I brought Mamá’s car” Raphael told Magnus as they made their way out of the Arrivals area. “I’m afraid all of us won’t fit in one car”  
“Not to worry” Magnus smiled “We’re renting a car. I know we can’t use Mama Guadalupe’s car for our trip anyway”  
“We’ll take care of it” Alec said.

The group made their way towards the area to rent a car. Alec stepped up in order to rent a car big enough to fit all of them. They ended up getting a car with 8 seats. After the deal was done, they separated into the two cars. Alec was driving the one they rented, riding with Jace, Izzy and Clary. Raphael drove the car he had brought, riding with Simon and Magnus. Alec followed behind Raphael as they made their way through the streets of Mexico and towards Raphael’s house.

Guadalupe was already waiting for them when they got there. She had closed the bakery early that day so she could be home when the group arrived. Magnus jumped out of the car as soon as the cars pulled over. He rushed to hug Guadalupe, who was by the front door waiting for them. She hugged Magnus back just as tightly.

“Oh it is so good to see you mijo” Guadalupe cried.  
“It’s good to be back!” Magnus smiled, pulling back.  
“You literally see each other every week through Skype” Raphael rolled his eyes.  
“You’re just jealous your mother loves me more than you” Magnus teased.

Guadalupe chuckled, patting her son’s cheek before turning her eyes to the group that had gathered behind Magnus. She grinned at them, opening her arms in welcome.

“Welcome to our home!” Guadalupe told them. “It is really good finally meeting Magnus’s friends”  
“Thank you for having us” Alec spoke “We didn’t mean to intrude at your home”  
“Nonesense” Guadalupe waved her hands “You are always welcomed here. Now come inside so we can introduce each other properly”

Everyone poured inside the house, taking their bags and living them by the front door. Guadalupe showed them to the living room, where Raphael’s siblings were waiting. Manuel’s eyes widened when he saw all of them and he attempted to hide behind Rosa. 

“These are Rosa, David, and Manuel.” Guadalupe said.  
“Hello” They chorus together, a bit shy in front of all the adults.  
“Magnus!” Manuel exclaimed as soon as he saw the sparkly man.  
“Hello my dear” Magnus smiled, hugging the little boy tightly. “I want you all to meet my friends!”

Everyone introduced each other and then David asked if anyone wanted to play videogames. Of course Jace and Simon jumped at the idea, and soon everyone was gathered in the living room playing rounds of Mario Kart while Guadalupe prepared dinner. They had offered to help her, but she had waved them off.   
Simon had just lost a round and had given his controler to Clary when he stood up and moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He walked in uncomfortably at the sight of Guadalupe humming while she cooked. The woman looked up and smiled warmly at him.

“I’m sorry” Simon said “I’m just looking for a glass of water”  
“Of course dear” Guadalupe santiago nodded towards the glasses and water “You can get a glass there. I’m afraid I have my hands dirty to get you one”  
“Oh don’t worry about it” Simon said, stepping towards the glasses and filling one.  
“You must be Simon” Guadalupe grinned at him.  
“I am” Simon nodded nervously.  
“Your Raphael’s friend, are you not?”   
“Oh...uh yeah” Simon stuttered “We met at the airport in Costa Rica last year. I lent him my charger and then we talked. Both of our flights got delayed so we had some time to kill. We ended up watching Friends while we drank coffee and then we sort of became friends…”

Guadalupe smiled at him, not at all bothered with him ranting about how he met her son. He still blushed in embarrassment.

“There’s no need to be nervous” She said. “Raphael seems very fond of you”  
“H-He does?” Simon gulped.  
“Yes” Guadalupe nodded “Raphael doesn’t have many friends...at least, not many he talks about. But he certainly talks about you. I have to admit I was a bit nervous when I heard you lived in the US. I’ve never been too fond of the idea of internet friends, you see. But of course I trust Raphael to know what he’s doing. Learning that you are also friends with Magnus eased my worries”  
“It is a big coincidence” Simon nodded “I mean, I couldn’t believe Magnus knew Raphael”  
“They’ve been friends for many years” Guadalupe sighed happily “Magnus is like another son to me”  
“I can see that” Simon smiled.   
“Anyway, I shouldn’t keep you for much longer” Guadalupe said “Dinner will be ready soon”  
“Thank you Mrs. Santiago”  
“Oh, call me Guadalupe” 

Simon nodded and then walked out of the kitchen with his glass of water. Raphael turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in question at how long he had taken. Simon just grinned at him, his cheeks painted pink, before taking back his seat and turning his attention to the TV.

Dinner went by smoothly. Everyone got along perfectly with the Santiago family. Magnus did most of the talking, but the conversation flowed naturally between everyone. Raphael was rather quiet, but he commented here and there. He was just glad none of his siblings had said anything about Simon. Of course they all knew he was the same Simon they had been teasing him about for months now. But Raphael had warned them before he left to pick them all up that if anyone dared to say anything he would make sure Guadalupe grounded them for a month. Raphael had enough dirt on his siblings to hold over their heads, so nobody commented.   
When everyone finished eating, Izzy and Magnus helped load the dishwasher while Guadalupe and Raphael finished getting the rooms ready for everyone. David would sleep with Manuel in the younger’s room, and Rosa would sleep with Guadalupe in the master bedroom. They placed one extra mattress on each room, so that would mean one of them would sleep on the living room. Simon volunteered to take the sofa, so Raphael got him extra pillows and blankets. Jace and Alec would sleep on David’s room while Clary and Izzy would take Rosa’s. Magnus would sleep in Raphael’s room, as he always did when he visited. After everyone had settled down, Guadalupe bid them all goodbye and retired to her room. Raphael’s siblings went to sleep not long after and soon everyone was off to their sleeping places in order to rest.   
Raphael, however, did not go to sleep right away. Instead he stalled in the living room with the excuse he was helping Simon set up the sofa so it was comfortable for him to sleep. He actually did that, but then the two of them stayed in the living room to talk.

“I can’t believe I’m in your house” Simon whispered as he looked around the room.

They had turned off the lights, leaving on just the lamp next to the sofa. Both of them were sitting down in Simon’s made-up bed. The rest of the house was silent, so they whispered in order to not be overheard.

“It’s really weird seeing you here” Raphael said.  
“Gee thanks” Simon teased.  
“Callate” Raphael grumbled, but he smiled at him.

They talked for a long time. Both of them caught up in their hushed whispers and silent laughs. It was almost as if they’ve never been apart. They talked just as easily as they did over the phone, but now they could be close to each other. Simon was a very physical kind-of-guy, he loved physical contact, and having Raphael so close just made him yearn for that contact. As the conversation moved on, they started getting closer together until their shoulders and knees were pressed together and their faces were really close as they talked. Raphael could feel Simon’s breath on his cheek as the other chuckled softly and Simon could see the splashes of gold in Raphael’s brown eyes. 

“I’m really happy to be here” Simon whispered, leaning closer to Raphael.  
“Me too” Raphael confessed. 

Raphael’s eyes flickered from Simon’s eyes to his lips, and then they snapped back up to his eyes. He found Simon’s own eyes locked on his lips. Taking a sharp breath, Raphael turned his head, and the moment was broken.

“I should go” He whispered. “It’s getting late and we’re waking up early tomorrow”  
“Of course” Simon nodded, coughing once.

Raphael nodded and then stood up. Simon instantly felt cold at the absence of the other, but did not comment on it. Raphael smiled down at him.

“Goodnight Simon” Raphael said.  
“Goodnight Rapha”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about making this story longer. Like add more chapters and keep developing the story. 
> 
> Let me know if you would like to read more!
> 
> Also, I can't wait to read your comments on this one piece! Also, please leave your kudos!
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
